The Clan
by XinnLajgin
Summary: The war is over, the elders are dead. What is left to do, but to find a reason to pick up the pieces, and move on? Michael wishes to return to America, and find what's left of his broken family. Why not, it isn't like we have anything better to do.


A/N: I ask for my dearly beloved readers and reviews once again to forgive my wayward and often time brutal musi. As always I am their' not so humble slave, and they wanted something done for All Hallows Eve, which is a sacred holiday as far as my family's concerned. And I can't think of anything quite more Halloween then a "maybe One-shot" Underworld Southern Vampire/ True blood crossover. So hit me back and tell me what you think if you want me to continue. –Rei

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any material belonging to the Underworld or Southern Vampire/Sookie Stackhouse novels/ True Blood franchises. And it pains me more deeply than you know that I am not getting paid for this shit.

* * *

Prologue: The Clan

In the region of Hungary known as Sümeg the night was active with the many people, tourist and vendors boisterously living their' lives. In a land dominated by roads of stone and olden architecture the quaint city of roughly six thousand residents still somehow managed to accumulate a wealth and feel of a big city. It drew many. But for Michael Corvin, a onetime American country boy, this appealed even less to him in his mortally challenged state.

To the poor hybrid senses Sümeg was veritable bomb going off right next to his inner ear drum, despite the significant distance and vantage point his current residence provided. Sometimes it was ridiculously difficult to concentrate on his work as the resident physician of the group he and Selene now led. Everything was too bright for eyes designed to see in the dark, everything was too loud for ears that could now track anything that so much as breathed within 17 kilometer radius, and the scent of blood almost always caused his eyes to go pitch black with a predator's hunger.

Two years had passed since the death of the Corvinus twins, but Michael had yet to really grasp the loss of his humanity. Thrust into the role of leader, the former human didn't have time to break down. Not when for the first few months of the Lycan/Vampire alliance, he and those under him were on the run, and not when after a year they still struggled to find an accord amongst themselves. The Clan, as it came to be simply called to the immortals of Hungary, was a group of Vampires and Lycans whom had tired of the seemingly endless bloodshed Victor's war had wrought.

And with the death of the remaining elders, Marcus and Amelia, who supported the slaughter regardless of their own grievance against it, along with Lucian whose rage fueled the Lycans, there were more than a few who wanted peace. Said peace was near impossible to obtain with various factions still fighting amongst themselves, killing each other just as efficiently as they did their enemies. Only adding to the chaos, those who were otherwise protected by the clear cut order of the Vampire or Lycan hierarchy were thrust into the battlefield.

It was desperation that drove many to approach the very source of their world being shredded before their eyes. The bulk of the clan came from the older Lycan warriors loyal to Lucian. To them Michael was the vision of their fallen leader. Mild tempered, yet decisive when the mood struck him, the young alpha more than once mediated between the various disputes amongst the entire clan. And because they had more allies than foes, their pack was strong, and for the most part, at peace. It was the menial vampire classes also shared the most representation within their clique, bringing as much resources as they could relive from their fallen masters with them.

The minority lay in Lycan females with cubs, and the few fallen "vampire nobles" who didn't want to fight and most likely die for a place of prestige. Not many death dealers wanted anything to do with Selene's revelation, viewing the once devout follower of Victor's sudden change in loyalties with wariness. And even less represented were Lycans of the younger generation changed long after Lucian's original rebellion, whom like the death dealers was too embroiled in the troughs of war. But regardless of their stance, be it Lycan or Vampire, ally or foe, all agreed that the couple were a force to be reckoned with.

Selene's betrayal of Victor didn't take away from the fact that she was powerful enough to kill him, or later Marcus, both of which were the most powerful elders of the council. Nor did it take away from the fact that by being Victor's childe, the former death dealer was a princess in all but name. And for those who still clung to the ancient tenants of coven law, Selene was the ideal queen, as compared to the ill-bred upstarts that would use the power vacuum to their advantage.

Lycans who either witnessed or heard of Michael's prowess recognized him as alpha. Barely days after receiving Lucian's bite, and mere moments after receiving Selene's kiss the hybrid was able to stand against Victor, and later kill William the sole Lycan elder. And his seemingly limitless ability to recover from that which would be a death sentence for both vampire and lycan, only made the idea of Michael succeeding Lucian all the more appealing. There wasn't a Lycan in existence that could hope to beat the hybrid. And though he wasn't completely Lycan, Michael was still Lucian's creation first.

Erika had to remind herself of this very fact every time the half vampire's attention wandered away from that which she was attempting to teach him. Still she glared down at Michael from her place before his desk. The blue eyed not human, sheepishly regarded her, knowing that of he and Selene, he usually gave Erika the least problems. Tonight however, Michael's instincts were especially trying. Selene wasn't near enough to soothe the beast clawing at the hybrid's psyche, whining and growling to have his mate close by.

The blond silently marveled at himself for no longer flinching as the term crossed his practically bi-polar brain. "Michael you know you need to know this. If you and Selene have any hope of not pissing off the monarchs in the Americas you're going to have to learn their ways." She said, not in the least bit galled that she was essentially chastising the leader of her "coven". Both Michael and Selene were almost criminally laid back as King/Queen/Alphas went. Michael, being born into a decidedly democratic society, and Selene having a distain for the aristocratic aspect of coven existence, left both with attitudes not suited to said lifestyle.

Michael, not for the first time felt an inordinate amount of ire stir at the socialite's rebuke, but not enough to over-rule his human sensibilities. "What's the deal with these vampires anyway, I mean I thought the idea was to not let humans know that vampires and Lycans exist." The former human struggled to keep his voice decidedly humorous in his frustration. The predatory nature of being a hybrid with two very dominate species' made it difficult to remain placid, even over the smallest of upheavals.

"Things change," the former maid pointed out, "and these vampires aren't like us." Erika continued, sitting down in one of the imperial leather chairs she had convinced the half-lycan to indulge in. "These vampires," the former maid grimaced without showing teeth, "are as cliché as you can get. They cannot enter a residence without invitation, are allergic to silver and garlic, and worst of all can be killed with a stake to the heart." The vain female sniffed in disdain, as if said vampires deserved the true death for such an offense.

Despite himself, Michael felt his mood shift once more, a closed mouth smile creeping its way onto his lips. For a back-stabbing self-serving bitch, not literally of course, Erika was surprisingly straight forward. 'Probably why Selene tolerates her even now,' Michael thought rolling his eyes. It was a strange alliance, between his raven haired lover, and the former maid. Once upon a time Erika wanted the slimy bastard Kraven, and Selene had wanted nothing to do with him. Amusingly the hybrid deliberated, that the females' relationship was downright harmonious before he came into the picture.

And just as fast as Michael's good mood came, it was gone just as quickly. And idly the American wondered not for the first time, if by being hybrid just meant he was developing a split personality. "I still don't get why we have to deal with them at all. Whatever evil over-lord delusions of grandeur they're nursing, America is a fucking free country." Michael put down his ridiculously expensive pen, another acquisition that he had allowed Erika talk him into getting.

Erika froze, as she was no longer staring to the azure orbs that had stopped the normally terminator-like Selene in her tracks. The social climber was no fool. For all of his humanness, Michael was still a dangerous creature, who as of yet had not fully mastered his feral instincts. "Our type of vampires had dealings with them my lord, more specifically Amelia. You are right, they cannot stop you from going to America, but they can make being there more difficult." Quickly looking down and away in a proper show of submission, the former maid strove to ward off the violent reaction she knew Michael would beat himself up for later.

And all of a sudden, the part of the half breed that was still human felt ill. "Don't call me that." Michael abruptly stood, instinctively closing his eyes as he did so, "look I know I'm going to have to play the part you're trying to teach me and I appreciate the effort I really do, but right now-" A gossamer touch of blood and death ghosted behind the hybrid's closed eyelids. Taking a deep cleansing breath the scion of the Corvinus house opened his eyes, and made to leave the room. "I can't bring myself to give a damn."

* * *

Up high in the main living space of Sümegi vár occupants of the clan, lycan and vampire alike relaxed around the spacious yet homey area, overlooking the near ruinous courtyard below. Many were resting up before they would have to once again join their' compatriots in restoring the old castle they now called home. Others just came to relax after their duties for the night were fulfilled, but all agreed that Selene and Michael had made the right decision in taking the old fortification as a home base.

Honey toned plaster covered and reinforced once crumbling stone walls, adding warmth along with the giant open fireplace, merrily burning scraps of lumber discarded by the building crew. The few children in the clan created a puppy pile on an ancient rug close to the floor to ceiling window, with throw pillows they stole from many couches, and thick pelts they used as blankets. The older members weren't much better, lazing on any free spot that was available. Lethargic, not one clan member in the room perked up when Michael all but stormed into the room.

But everyone smiled knowingly, when said half breed made a b-line for the massive window the pups had taken up station at. Everyone knew how deeply connected their' Alpha male/King and Alpha female/Queen were. Many swore up and down that the two were practically destined to be, from the way Michael can always tell when Selene is coming. No matter how many times Michael tells them, his knowing has more to do with hearing her particular brand driving in combination with his sense of smell, his clan-mates would rather believe he has some sort of mystical connection to his mate rather than Selene's bad driving.

Ignoring the looks, Michael looked down where sure enough Selene's 1992 silver jaguar was rounding into the inner courtyard at alarming speeds. The blond was sure that if not for preternatural ability of the vampires operating the gate, the former death dealer would've killed someone. As it was, every clan member on duty in the courtyard got out of her way, with little more than grumbled complaints. Inordinately happy to have his mate back in seeing distance, the half lycan smiled as he saw the vehicle come to a full stop. He watched on in amusement as Taylor opened Selene's door for her, before quickly moving back to his post at the castle's massive doors.

Selene stepped out of the car, her usual black spandex and leather replaced with a long navy blue gucci viscose jersey dress, and silver diamante high-heeled sandals. Even as far away as Michael was, he could still see Selene's annoyance that caused her lips to thin. And soon the dark haired beauty was joined by her only "friend" from her nights in Victor's coven, Kahn whom looked equally as pleased in his tweed Fendi suit. They were followed by someone unfamiliar, and decidedly vampiric. The hybrid's gaze narrowed.

The boy couldn't have been more than sixteen when he was turned, with a face so smooth to have never known a razor. The thick head of blond curls were deceptively cherubic, against the pale glow of corpse like skin, and Michael was both intrigued and disgusted by the creature his mate brought home. Who in their right mind would turn a child so young? As if hearing the thought, said creature looked up to where the American watched, and gave a fang-less smile.


End file.
